RE-POST : Please Don't
by sneezkyu
Summary: perasaan ini janggal/ Kyu,noona akan menikah dengan Siwonnie!/ tinggal jatuhkan diri kedalam sungai yang terlihat dingin,pasti hatimu dan perasaanmu juga ikut beku.../ a Wonkyu fict, slight Wonmin/ GS, Yaoi


_Please Don't..._

_Starring : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, and other Super Junior's member_

_Note :_ _yaoi, BL, _Genderswitch_ mode on! Inspirated by song of 'Please Don't...'_

_Happy Reading!_

_._

_._

_._

_#1013#_

Author POV

Namja itu terus berlari tanpa arah. Sesenggukan dan nafasnya mulai tak beraturan. Hampir saja ia tak bisa bernafas. Bukan karena terus berlari,tapi ia berusaha menekan rasa sesak di hatinya. Seakan seluruh alat pernafasannya terhenti,dan jantungnya mulai berdetak abnormal,ia hampir saja pingsan di jalan.

Ia tak pedulikan itu semua. Yang penting,sekarang ia ingin membuang semua perasaan di dadanya yang membuat tersiksa. Sudah sekian lama ia menahan perasaan ini pada sang pujaan hati. Namun nyatanya,perasaannya tak terbalaskan. Dari dulu,hingga sekarang.

**Cho Kyuhyun **berhenti sebentar ketika langkahnya terhenti di sebuah pinggir jembatan yang mengalir sungai di bawahnya. _Tuxedo _hitamnya sudah sangat berantakan,penampilannya pun bisa dibilang sudah seperti orang gila. Ujung lengan pakaiannya sudah basah dan kumal karena ia gunakan sebagai penghapus air mata. Matanya bengkak,wajahnya pucat pasi. Sudah sekitar seharian ia tak berhenti menangis,air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di pinggir jembatan dan duduk bersandar. Ia merasakan nyeri dadanya dan mencoba menekan rasa nyeri itu dengan menekan dadanya dengan tangan kanannya Ia juga tak tahu karena apa ia menangis. Salah jika ia memikirkan alasannya,tapi itu semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Ia tak mungkin membohongi perasaannya sendiri,bahkan untuk sekedar mengakui ia sudah tak lagi normal.

_Hatinya terlanjur jatuh dalam pesonanya...ia tak bisa menepis semua bayangannya..._

_Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang,_

_Yang ia tahu,_

_Ia tak bisa untuk tak mencintainya,apapun itu keadaannya..._

_#1013#_

_Flashback Kyuhyun_

"Minnie noona! Jangan menggodaku!" protes Kyuhyun tatkala noonanya mengganggunya saat ia bermain psp.

"Kyu...Kyu. kau itu hanya sibuk setiap hari dengan psp mu! Kau tak pernah bermain dengan noona lagi," ucap noona Kyuhyun, Cho Sungmin, sambil tetap mencubiti pipi sang dongsaeng yang mukanya sudah sangat masam dan berusaha mengelak darinya.

Kyuhyun mem-_pause _gamenya, "Aih noona! Aku lagi naik level nih! Noona akan mati jika berani membuat game ku jadi _game over _lagi!" ucap Kyuhyun ketus.

"Oh ya? Sini noona coba apakah noona bisa membuatmu _game over_!" ucap Sungmin lantang sambil melaksanakan aksi mengganggu adiknya, menggelitiki Kyuhyun dan mencubiti Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Kyuhyun yang tadinya sedang bermain kini harus meladeni serangan dari noonanya itu dan tak peduli dengan gamenya lagi. Ia menangkis setiap serangan noonanya dan berlarian menghindar. Sungmin tak menyerah,ia terus mengejar dongsaengnya sampai dapat. Psp yang tadi giat dimainkan Kyuhyun kini tertinggal begitu saja,dan di layarnya sudah terpampang kata _game over_. Setelah lelah berkejaran,Kyuhyun teringat dengan psp-nya dan kembali memungut benda kesayangannya itu. dan dari raut wajahnya sudah terpampang jelas raut kecewa dan amarah ketika melihat gamenya sudah berakhir.

"MINNIE NOONA! KAU AKAN MATI DI TANGANKU SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Kyuhyun menggema di seluruh sudut rumah. Sungmin hanya cekikikan mendengarnya dan berusaha sembunyi. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Siwonnie!" seru Sungmin sambil berlari menuju seseorang yang ia panggil Siwonnie itu yangsedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Namja tampan yang dipanggil Siwonnie itu tersenyum lebar,menampakkan kedua lesung pipitnya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menerima pelukan dari Sungmin. Dan hup! Sungmin langsung jatuh ke pelukan Siwon dan memeluknya erat, begitu juga Siwon.

Kyuhyun yang sedang mencari keberadaan Sungmin kemudian mematung sejenak ketika melihat noonanya berpelukan dengan seorang namja asing. Dan saat ia melihat ke arah namja itu,dadanya tiba-tiba berdesir hebat. Jantungnya mulai berdetak abnormal. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari namja dengan wajah nyaris sempurna itu. Heh, Kyuhyun berusaha menstabilkan setak jantungnya dan menghirup oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang tiba-tiba tak berfungsi semestinya.

Tiba-tiba tatapan Kyuhyun bertemu dengan mata elang namja itu. sempurna, mata elang itu beradu sebentar dengan bola mata madu milik Kyuhyun. sebentar,hanya sepersekian detik,dan tatapan mereka berakhir. Namja itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Sungmin dan memberi tanda bahwa ada seseorang berada di belakangnya. Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati dongsaengnya sedang menatap diam kegiatan dirinya dan namja itu. dengan semangat Sungmin menarik tangan namja itu dan membawanya ke hadapan Kyuhyun yang sedang berkeringat dingin.

"Kyuhyunnie,perkenalkan. Ini Siwon oppa, teman noona.." ucap Sungmin yang disambung dengan terulurnya tangan Siwon di hadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meraih tangan Siwon dengan gemetar.

"Choi Siwon, senang berkenalan denganmu, Kyu.."

"S-senang berkenalan denganmu,Siwon hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Oh iya,Kyu. Noona akan keluar sebentar dengan Siwon oppa. Nanti makan malam noona sudah ada di rumah kok!" Sungmin sekali lagi mengamit lengan Siwon manja. Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan kecut.

"Ne,noona. Aku akan menunggumu," Kyuhyun memaksakan sebuah senyuman di hadapan mereka. Sungmin mengambil tasnya yang ada di sofa,dan kembali menggandeng tangan Siwon. Tak hanya itu,Siwon juga merangkul pinggang Sungmin dari samping,membuat gemuruh di dada Kyuhyun membuncah. Ia kepalkan kedua tangannya untuk meredam amarahnya.

"Kami pergi dulu,Kyu. Sampai jumpa," pamit Siwon sambil berjalan beriringan keluar dengan Sungmin . Dan akhirnya mereka menghilang di balik pintu.

Kyuhyun menekan dada kirinya. Getaran itu masih terasa,saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Siwon. ini berbeda. Ini bukan rasa yang biasa. Dentum jantungnya juga masih terdengar di telinganya sendiri. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

_Hanya teman,kan? _

Tapi ia teringat perlakuan Siwon pada Sungmin yang tak biasa. Mereka terlalu mesra untuk sebuah jalinan pertemanan. Terlihat tatapan mata Siwon pada Sungmin yang memancarkan kehangatan dan rasa sayang teramat dalam,begitu juga Sungmin. Sepertinya sangat mudah di ketahui kalau mereka...

Kali ini ia kembali tersenyum, miris.

_Apakah aku masih punya kesempatan?_

_#1013#_

Kini Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedang _battle _game _playstation_. Sudah sekitar tiga jam mereka bermain,namun tetap saja Kyuhyun selalu menang. Mereka bermain sambil menunggu Sungmin pulang dari kantor dan supermarket.

"Hyaa~ Kyuhyun-ah! Sekali-sekali belajarlah untuk mengalah!" protes Siwon ketika ia kalah lagi dari Kyuhyun.

"Hyung saja yang payah! Enak saja disuruh mengalah!" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan memincingkan alisnya. Siwon yang tidak terima langsung memukul Kyuhyun dengan bantal. Kyuhyun langsung menghindar dan berlari meninggalkan Siwon.

"Coba hyung tangkap aku!" seru Kyuhyun sambil berlari keliling rumah. Siwon tak mau mengalah. Ia berusaha tetap mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Awas kau Kyuhyun-ah!" geram Siwon sambil terus mengejar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tak hati-hati langsung tersandung karpet. Ia terjatuh dan lututnya mengenai paku di lantai kayu rumahnya. Alhasil,lututnya tergores dan darah terus mengalir dari lututnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Darahnya banyak sekali!" Siwon langsung berlari dan mengambil handuk dan kotak p3k. Ia membersihkan luka Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati.

"Sshhh..sakit,hyung.." erang Kyuhyun.

"Hyung akan lebih hati-hati," ucap Siwon tenang. Ia mengobati kaki Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya memandangi Siwon yang tengah mengobati lukanya dengan serius. Wajahnya memerah, sebuah senyuman malu terkembang di bibir manisnya.

"Hyung antar ke kamar,ne? Kau harus istirahat," tanpa aba-aba Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun ala brydal style. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terperangah dan menahan degub jantungnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Siwon,menempelkan pipinya di dada Siwon. Siwon menggendongnya dengan hati-hati,kemudian membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun di kasur sesampainya di kamar. Kyuhyun terus memejamkan matanya,pura-pura tidur. Siwon menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun sampai sebatas dada,kemudian mengusak rambut Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun menikmati sentuhan Siwon dalam pejaman matanya,dan merasa jika sekujur tubuhnya serasa hangat.

"Jaljayo,Kyuhyun-ah. Cepat sekali kau tidurnya," kekeh Siwon sambil mematikan lampu kamar Kyuhyun dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Setelah Siwon menghilang,Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Pipinya masih terasa panas,jantungnya masih belum berdetak normal. Ia raba dadanya,merasakan detak jantungnya yang cukup kencang.

"Saranghae,Siwon hyung. Yongwonhi..."

_#1013#_

Sejak pertemuannya dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa menepis bayangan Siwon yang selalu menghantui pikirannya. Seolah tak peduli waktu,bayangan Siwon yang tersenyum padanya dan menjabat tangannyaselalu terlintas. Ia tersenyum bahagia saat mengingat itu. tapi disaat itu juga bayangan noonanya yang tampak sangat akrab—bahkan sangat mesra!—saat berada di samping Siwon juga ikut terlintas. Ia meringis menahan sakit saat mengingat itu. ia juga heran kenapa orientasi seksualnya bisa menyimpang saat berhadapan dengan Siwon. tapi apakah itu salah? Bukankah itu hal biasa di kehidupan dunia ini?

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan segala konsol gamenya. Meskipun ia tak sefokus dulu sebelum bertemu Siwon. kadang konsentrasinya bisa kabur seketika.

Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh malam. Tiba-tiba ia merasa lapar. Akhirnya ia berjalan dengan malas ke arah dapur untuk mengambil apapun yang bisa dimakan di kulkas. Selama ini yang memasak atau belanja adalah Sungmin,karena orangtua mereka sudah lama meninggal.

Ia turun dari tangga dan berjalan gontai ke arah dapur. Setiba di dapur,ia melihat pemandangan yang membuat nafsu makannya kembali menghilang seketika. Ia menunduk meremas kedua tangannya. Matanya memanas,ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Sungmin berciuman dengan Siwon.

Itu sudah cukup bagi Kyuhyun mengetahui apakah diantara Sungmin dan Siwon memang ada hubungan khusus, tak hanya sekedar teman. Tak ingin menambah sakit hatinya,Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berlari ke kamarnya. Ia langsung menutup pintu keras dan meninju tembok dengan keras.

"ARGGHH! KENAPA HARUS DIA!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi. Ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa mulai nyeri. Kepalanya mulai pusing. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Yang ia dengar saat itu hanya detakan jantungnya yang melemah.

_#1013#_

Kyuhyun sering melihat Siwon berada di rumahnya pada malam hari. Sebenarnya Siwon sudah sering ke rumah,hanya saja saat Siwon sedang berada di rumah Kyuhyun masih sibuk di kamarnya dengan segala konsol gamenya. Terlebih lagi saat ia melihat kejadian di dapur, Kyuhyun sekarang jarang keluar kamar.

Dan malam ini,mereka makan malam bersama. Awalnya Kyuhyun menolak,tapi karena Sungmin memohon padanya, akhirnya Kyuhyun mau. Sungmin sudah memasakkan masakan kesukaan Kyuhyun, karena hari ini ia dan Siwon akan mengatakan sesuatu hal yang penting dan berharap Kyuhyun akan setuju dengan apa yang mereka katakan.

Suasana makan malam sangat sunyi. Hanya suara dentingan sendok dengan piringlah yang terdengar. Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Siwon,sementara Sungmin berada di samping Siwon. dengan segenap perasaannya ia mencoba untuk terlihat biasa saja di depan mereka,terlebih di depan Siwon. ia tak mau mereka tahu.

Sungmin sudah menyelesaikan makanannya. Ia melirik Siwon yang juga sudah menyelesaikan makanannya. Seperti mengerti maksud tatapan Sungmin,Siwon mengangguk sambil tersenyum. tangan mereka saling menggenggam di bawah meja.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin lembut. Kyuhyun berhenti makan,kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan bertanya. Ia telan makanannya cepat-cepat.

"Ada apa,noon?"

Sungmin menatap Siwon lagi,dan melanjutkan bicara setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Siwon.

"Ada yang ingin noona bicarakan padamu,Kyu. Penting..." ucap Sungmin terbata.

"Bicara saja,noon," jawab Kyuhyun enteng. Namun batinnya berkecamuk keras,seakan akan menghadapi sebuah kejadian besar yang bisa saja menghancurkan perasaannya.

"Ehm..begini,Kyu. Noona...dan Siwon oppa..." Sungmin menggantung kata-katanya,membuat firasat Kyuhyun semakin memburuk. Tanpa sadar tangannya meremas sendok dengan kencang.

"Kita akan menikah."

Prangg! Kyuhyun menjatuhkan sendoknya spontan setelah mendengar kata menikah dari mulut Sungmin. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil sendoknya dengan tangan gemetar,dan pandangan kosong. Sungmin dan Siwon terlihat sangat panik melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba seperti orang linglung,tersenyum lemah tanpa memandang mereka.

"Kyu,gwenchanayo? Kyuhyunnie?!" Sungmin mendekati adiknya dan mengguncang tubuh dongsaengnya,begitu juga Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi,tatapan matanya terlihat lemah. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Siwon dan Sungmin yang berada di kamarnya.

"Tenang saja,aku baik-baik saja.." ucap Kyuhyun lemah. Ia bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku sudah selesai," Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Siwon dan Sungmin. Sungmin langsung menangis terisak,kemudian dengan sigap Siwon memeluknya dan menenangkannya.

"Bagaimana ini,oppa? Kyuhyun...hiks..."

"Ssstt...gwenchanayo,chagi. Dia hanya butuh waktu. Aku akan mencoba bicara padanya," ucap Siwon menenangkan Sungmin.

_#1013#_

Beberapa hari setelah itu,Kyuhyun tak pernah keluar kamar lagi. Bahkan terhitung sudah tiga hari Kyuhyun tidak makan. Sungmin merasa sangat bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Tiap hari ia mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan sabar, tapi Kyuhyun bergeming. Sungmin hanya bisa menangis,dan hampir saja membatalkan segala persiapan pernikahannya. Namun Siwon menolak,dan ia bersikeras akan mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun walau bagaimanapun caranya.

Hari ini,hari ketujuh dimana Kyuhyun benar-benar tak keluar kamar. Hari ini juga Siwon akan mencoba berbicara dengan Kyuhyun dengan pelan-pelan. Ia yakin Kyuhyun hanya butuh waktu dan penjelasan,dan ia akan mencoba hal itu.

Sungmin mengantar Siwon sampai ke depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Setelah memberikan semangat,Sungmin meninggalkan Siwon untuk bisa lebih fokus berbicara pada Kyuhyun. karena Sungmin takut,Kyuhyun tak mau bicara hanya karena dirinya bersama Siwon.

Tok tok!

Hening.

Tok tok tok!

Hening lagi.

"Kyuhyun..buka pintunya. Ini Siwon hyung..." lirih Siwon halus. Tetap,tak ada jawaban.

"Kyuhyun-ah..buka pintunya..." ucap Siwon lagi. Nihil,tak ada jawaban lagi.

Siwon mencoba membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan kunci duplikat yang diberikan Sungmin tadi. Dengan perlahan ia masuk ke area kamar Kyuhyun. kamarnya terlihat sangat berantakan,terlihat beberapa pecahan barang-barang dan selimut dimana-mana serta kaset-kaset game memenuhi lantai. Siwon sampai harus berjalan hati-hati agar ia tak menginjak pecahan barang-barang pecah belah di lantai.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri,ia duduk di atas karpet di depan layar tv. Ia terlihat sedang memainkan _playstation_nya,padahal ia hanya duduk melamun dengan pandangan kosong ke arah layar tv. Terlihat tulisan _game over _terpampang besar di layar. Siwon mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan menatapnya ragu. Ia juga tak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dengan cara apa.

"Kyuhyun-ah,gwenchanayo?" tanya Siwon hati-hati. Kyuhyun diam,hanya memandang ke depan tanpa ekspresi. Siwon makin gugup,tapi ia terus mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau sedang main sendirian? Bagaimana jika hyung ikut main juga?" tawar Siwon antusias. Kyuhyun tak menanggapi, Siwon hanya menghela nafas.

"Kyuhyun-ah..kalau kau memang tidak setuju dengan rencana hyung dan noonamu,bicaralah..." ucap Siwon lembut,sambil mengusap punggung Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun tersentak dengan perlakuan Siwon,dan dengan segera ia menoleh ke arah Siwon. Siwon menatapnya lembut.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan,Kyu..." ucap Siwon perlahan,dan ambigu bagi Kyuhyun. Dentuman detak jantung Kyuhyun menyeruak.

"Kau pasti belum bisa menerima ini semua. Karena itu...tolong maafkan hyung..."

Kyuhyun sekali lagi tersentak dengan perasaan tak karuan. Mungkinkah Siwon tahu?

"Maafkan hyung kalau hyung terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan ini. Kau pasti belum rela melepaskan hyung untuk bisa bersama noonamu.."

Kyuhyun merasakan sedikit nyeri di dadanya. Kata-kata Siwon tadi...

"Tapi mengertilah,Kyu. Hyung sangat mencintai Sungmin. Hyung janji akan membahagiakan noonamu," Ucap Siwon tegas.

BUGH!

Kyuhyun membanting _joystick_ ps nya dengan keras namun spontan. Siwon terlompat kaget melihat Kyuhyun ternyata menangis terdiam. Dengan cepat Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memberontak dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan diri,tapi tenaganya yang belum makan selama seminggu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan tenaga Siwon. akhirnya dengan setengah terisak ia diam di pelukan Siwon,kepalanya tersandar di bahu kanan Siwon. Siwon membelai punggungnya lembut.

"Hyung takkan mengecewakanmu,Kyu. Hyung tahu kau seperti ini karena kau sangat menyayangi noonamu,dan tak mau berpisah darinya. Hyung berjanji,takkan memisahkanmu darinya. Hyung juga akan menyayangimu,Kyu..."

Kyuhyun terus menangis. Bukan pelukan ini yang ia inginkan. Bukan jawaban itu yang ia inginkan. Ia ingin Siwon mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Ia ingin lebih dari sekedar pelukan. Ia ingin Siwon tahu betapa ia ingin pernikahan itu tak terjadi. Ia ingin Siwon tahu kalau ia juga mencintainya!

Tapi ia bisa apa? Bukankah jika ia berkata jujur,itu akan mempersulit keadaannya. Pastilah Sungmin akan sedih. Dan mungkin saja Siwon juga akan membencinya karena kelainannya. Itu akan membuatnya bersalah di mata semua orang. Pilihan terakhir,apakah ia harus merelakan semua ini? Merelakan perasaannya yang terlanjur tumbuh berkembang di hatinya?

"H-hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun serak. Siwon terkaget dan sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya agar bisa menatap Kyuhyun.

"Akhirnya kau bicara juga,Kyu..." Siwon berkata tulus sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeram dalam hati,ia tak ingin memperdalam perasaannya pada Siwon dengan melihat wajah Siwon seperti itu.

"Pergilah hyung.." kata Kyuhyun singkat sambil benar-benar melepaskan pelukan Siwon dan berjalan menuju kasur dan menenggelamkan dirinya di selimut. Menutupi dirinya yang sedang ingin menangis.

Siwon mengikuti Kyuhyun,duduk disamping Kyuhyun dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan, "Kau merestui hyung?"

"Bahagialah hyung...bersama Sungmin noona.." ucap Kyuhyun serak,air matanya mulai merembes keluar.

"Jinjjayo?" Siwon kaget, lalu memeluk Kyuhyun singkat dari samping,mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun singkat.

"Gomapta,Kyuhyunnie~ hyung akan menepati janji hyung tadi!" bisik Siwon senang,kemudian mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun lagi,dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang kesakitan.

Kyuhyun membuka selimutnya. Ia tidur terlentang,pandangannya mengarah ke atas. Ia tersenyum getir,menekan dada kanannya. Masih terasa sakit,bahkan lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti. Mungkin ini kisah cintanya yang paling pahit. Sekalipun ia berusaha agar pernikahan itu tak terjadi,tapi tetap saja semuanya sia-sia. Bahkan mereka tak peduli dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini. Cinta Siwon pada Sungmin masih terlalu besar dibanding rasa cintanya pada Siwon.

Cukup bagi Kyuhyun,mungkin inilah garis hidupnya.

_#1013#_

Hari pernikahanpun tiba. Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan dengan matang.

Sungmin terlihat sedang memakai gaun pengantin putih panjang yang membuatnya terlihat makin cantik. Begitu juga Siwon. ia memakai _tuxedo _hitam dan terlihat makin tampan. Sanak keluarga dari Siwon maupun Sungmin sudah berdatangan. Pernikahan akan dilangsungkan di gereja besar di dekat rumah. Hiasan bunga-bunga putih dan pesta kebun sudah dipersiapkan jauh hari sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam di depan cermin. Menatap bayangan dirinya yang sedang mengenakan _tuxedo _sama dengan Siwon. wajah pucatnya sedikit terpoles dengan bedak tipis agar terlihat lebih pucat. Air mata itu kembali menetes lagi. Tapi kali ini ia cepat-cepat menghapusnya. Takut jika orang lain melihatnya menangis untuk sekian kalinya.

Sungmin menemui adiknya yang sedang berada di depan cermin. Dengan senyum terkembang ia juga ikut berdiri di depan cermin di samping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang baru tahu langsung menghapus air matanya yang masih berbekas. Sungmin mengamatinya,dan merasa prihatin.

"Kau menangis lagi,Kyu?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun memaksakan tersenyum,dan menatap noonanya yang khawatir.

"Aku hanya terlalu senang,noon," ucap Kyuhyun getir, "Sekali lagi chukkae ya noonaku.."

Sungmin tak kuasa untuk memeluk adiknya erat. Kyuhyun balas memeluk Sungmin dan membelai rambut sang noona.

"Noona akan selalu menyayangimu,Kyu. Noona takkan meninggalkanmu walaupun noona sudah berkeluarga," Sungmin sedikit menitikkan air matanya,kemudian dihapus cepat oleh Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sekarang sudah waktunya,noon. Ayo.." ajak Kyuhyun untuk keluar ruangan. Sungmin pun mengikuti sang dongsaeng untuk menuju altar pernikahan.

_#1013#_

Prosesi pernikahan berjalan dengan lancar. Kedua mempelai terlihat sangat bahagia,begitu juga dengan kedua keluarga mempelai dan para tamu. Suasananya begitu khidmad,dan diliputi perasaan bahagia oleh semua orang. Kedua pengantin tak berhenti tersenyum bahagia. Sekarang ini sedang dilaksanakan perayaan pesta kebun yang diikuti semua undangan.

Kyuhyunpun juga begitu. Ia terus memasang senyuman sepanjang acara. Walaupun pandangannya miris ketika ia melihat Siwon dan Sungmin terlihat sangat bahagia dan mesra. Ia tahu ini tak boleh,tapi hatinya tak bisa bohong. Ia juga tak bisa membenci mereka,karena ini semua bukan salah mereka. Ialah yang salah telah mengambil hati pada Siwon.

Ia berlari ke balkon rumah tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain. Ia berdiam diri di sana,menenangkan diri dan membiarkan paru-parunya bernafas dengan normal. Ia kembali menyeka air matanya yang akan merembes keluar,dan mencoba menahan air mata lainnya agar tak jatuh. Ia mencoba tegarkan diri. Berada di sini membuatnya sedikit jadi nyaman.

"Kyu.."

Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Siwon sudah berada di depannya dengan senyuman manis. Senyuman yang membuat Kyuhyun lumpuh setiap saat. Senyuman yang juga Kyuhyun benci karena bisa memperdalam perasaannya pada Siwon.

"H-hyung..?"

Siwon berdiri di samping Kyuhyun dan melemparkan pandangannya ke arah luar.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Hanya ingin sendiri,hyung.." jawab Kyuhyun gugup. Tetap saja ia merasa gugup di dekat Siwon walaupun ia terus mencoba melupakan Siwon.

"Bukankah sebentar lagi sesi pemotretan keluarga? Kau tidak ikut?" Siwon bertanya dan menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang menunduk. Kyuhyun tak menjawab.

"Haish,kau ini Kyu..." Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun, "Ayo!"

"E-eh.." Kyuhyun kaget dan salah tingkah. Ia berdiam diri di tempat.

"Ayo nanti kita ketinggalan!" Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Siwon dengan gontai.

Di halaman rumah yang sudah disulap menjadi area pesta kebun masih banyak tamu undangan yang menikmati acara dan mengucapkan selamat pada mempelai. Sungmin melambaikan tangan pada Siwon yang akhirnya datang dan membawa Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie,kau kemana saja? ayo kita foto!" ucap Sungmin riang sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun. Mereka bersiap-siap foto,dengan posisi Sungmin berada di tengah Siwon dan Kyuhyun dan mengamit lengan mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum seadanya,senyuman agar noonanya tidak kecewa dan curiga pada ekspresinya sekarang.

"Fotonya sudah jadi! Kau bisa menyimpannya untuk kenang-kenangan,Kyu!" Siwon menyerahkan foto tadi kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya dan melihatnya sejenak. Sungguh bahagia menjadi Sungmin noona,batinnya kecut. Kemudian ia menyimpannya di saku _tuxedo _miliknya.

Sungmin mengusak rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut,kemudian Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk,kemudian memeluk noonanya.

"Chukkae,noon. Semoga noona bahagia.." bisik Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk-angguk,kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Dan kini giliran Siwon yang memeluk Kyuhyun erat dan hangat.

"C-chukkae..hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun tersendat. Siwon mengangguk.

"Ne,Kyuhyun-ah...mulai sekarang aku akan menyanyangimu," Siwon melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun,kemudian tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Noona,aku pergi urusan," ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin dan Siwon. mereka mengucapkan hati-hati pada Kyuhyun,kemudian Kyuhyun segera menghilang dari kerumunan. Dengan bahu bergetar...

_Flashback off_

_#1013#_

Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Terdiam memandangi fotonya bersama Sungmin dan Siwon. Hancur. Kata itu yang cocok untuk perasaannya saat ini. Ia tak tahu harus membuang perasaannya ini kemana. Ia tak berdaya di hadapan Siwon. Ia juga tak mau membuat Sungmin kecewa.

Perlahan ia sobek bagian tengah foto tersebut. menghilangkan bagian foto Sungmin,dan menyisakan bagian foto dirinya dan Siwon. Ia satukan foto itu,dan tersenyum getir. Terlihat dirinya sangat pas jika berada di dekat Siwon. Andaikan saja itu semua berakhir seperti ini,pasti aku takkan sesakit ini, batin Kyuhyun. Ia tak perlu susah payah menangis semalaman,memimpikan kehadiran Siwon,dan berandai-andai untuk bisa bersama Siwon.

Tidak. Tidak bisa. Ia tak bisa hidup terus menerus di bawah bayangan Siwon. Siwon sudah milik Sungmin. Dan itu tak bisa ia rubah. Mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Tapi perasaan ini...ia juga tak bisa merubahnya. Sekeras apapun,sesulit keadaannya,ia masih sulit melupakan semuanya. Tatapan mata,senyuman,bahkan pelukan Siwon. semuanya masih berbekas lekat di ingatannya.

Menghilang. Itu mungkin satu-satunya cara ia bisa keluar dari jeratan perasaan yang mengekangnya saat ini. Membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa,agar tak bisa merasakan sakit seperti saat ini. Agar tak ada yang terluka,agar tak ada yang menjadi korban. Dan semua orang akan bahagia. Ya,ia yakin semua orang akan bahagia tanpanya.

Kyuhyun berdiri,kemudian berbalik menghadap ke arah sungai. Permukaan sungai terlihat tenang dan menghanyutkan. Mungkin jika ia masuk kesana hati dan pikirannya juga akan tenang. Terbebas dari dosa besarnya menyalahi kodratnya sebagai namja. Terbebas dari perasaannya terhadap Siwon. terbebas dari seluruhnya.

Satu langkah lagi,ya,ia yakin dengan keputusannya. Kakinya melangkah lebih dekat lagi ke bibir jembatan. Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba bernafas untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Mencoba merasakan dinginnya udara yang terkadang membuatnya tenang sekaligus sesak.

"_Mianhae noona...saranghae Siwon hyung..."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus dan ringan seperti kapas. Ia rentangkan kedua tangannya,dan dorongan anginlah yang akhirnya menghempaskan dirinya terjun dan terhempas dari dunia. Sakit hatinya juga ikut terhempas,dibawa angin yang sepoi-sepoi yang menyertai kepergiannya.

_._

_._

_._

_Mianhae noona, saranghae hyung..._

_._

_._

_._

_The End_


End file.
